3403 Perlan constitutional crisis
|} The 3403 Perlan constutitional crisis '''or War for Pontdoro Independence''' is a conflict that began in 3403 between two factions, The Perlan government along with their supporters and Carmes Pact allies have clashed with forces of Pontdoro government and Free Pontdoro militia, based in Pontdoro. Background Situation 'Clashes in Pontdoro' Only five days after the protests in Pontdoro, Perla. Many Pontdoros (non opposition) have to evacuated to the north of a province as the army arrived to handle with the "Free Pontdoro" rebels. Now, over 100,000 civilians had already moved to other cities with take care of the Perlan army. Until yesterday the clashes emerged between the army and the opposition. The unexpectedly attack made the Perlan army to used the new measures to counter with the rebels. Emilio Ramos, Defence Minister of Perla, said that the rebels had assaulted the Perlan army during the evacuation. It takes over one hours of firefight to drive the rebels out. The clashes caused more than 20 Perlan soldiers injured while 14 rebels killed and 2 captured. "If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight." Ramos says. ''- Ahora Breaking News Report'' 'Fiercest combat continues' It's been over a week for the conflict in Pontdoro since the Perlan government declared "order 77" to eliminate the rebels. The fight between the army and the rebels occur continuously and they both no signal to ceasefire. Now, over 100 tanks and armoured cars were in action in Pontdoro to clean up the town that teem with the rebels. "Well, We found that the enemy used a pickup truck armed with machine guns widely. it was fast and low cost to produce compared to our car. Although our performance is better than the rebels, we still need more defense. that's why the tanks are here." said Perlan tank crewman. So far, the conflict in Pontdoro still no hope for peace. The bloody fight for peace (or independence) continues. '' - Ahora Breaking News Report'' Support from Granda The meeting held by the Perlan government to welcome "Comrade Cienfe", leader of the People's Republic of Granda, to confer about the serious situation in Pontdoro province. Granda has observe the situation continuously and fully support arms to the Perlan government, although they'll received a warning from CC that their actions was intervention. Cesar Herrazo, the former leader of Granda, said that the betrayal of the Pontdoro was a greatly shame and should be eliminated immediately to be a lesson for betray it countries. To end this war faster, Granda will send its troops to Pontdoro together with Adela as by the agreement of the Carmes Pact. In the first month of war has already caused 38 Perlan soldiers killed and 514 wounded while 237 rebels killed and more than 600 wounded. Not only the combatants, but also many civilians that have affected from the bloody war and with Granda and Adela's war support, the casualties may increase persistently. - Ahora Breaking News Report CC joined the battle Since the intervention of Granda in Pontdoro start for two months. The Council of Centau (CC) decided to joined the battlefield to counteract the actions of Granda. Two months ago, the casualties in Pondoro rose higher. Due to the actions of Grandan armies, although the half of the rebel's territories were in Perlan government's hand. but on the other hand, more than 200,000 civilians become homeless as their residences were destroyed by the army and rebels. "They destroy our houses more than their enemies. Both the government and the rebels, now we have nothing left. this is madness!" said affected Perlan civilian. Now, the Council of Centau had respond to the affected people in Pontdoro by sending the CC peacekeepers to aid the civilians from the brutal combat. "The innocents are in danger but the government took no responsible for them but war. we need to help them in the name of peacekeepers and we'll fight anyone who hurt them." said Richard Gutierrez, Head of Interplanetary Peacekeeping Organization (IPO). - Ahora Breaking News Report Category:Wars